


6. You’re warm.

by luckycharmz



Series: 100 ways to say ‘I love you’ [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Magnus slowly makes his way under the silk sheets beside Alec. “Mhm.. come here.” Alec mumbles, absentmindedly reaching for Magnus who in return complies.





	6. You’re warm.

**Author's Note:**

> just your basic fluff!
> 
> im in the process of writing quite a few fics, not only for this book but other as well that you should totally check out. 
> 
> next update will be tomorrow!

It’s rather late as Magnus finally makes his way to their bedroom. One by one he takes his layers off, only leaving him in the comfortable pants he’s changed to. With a snap and a wave of a hand, his face is au natural and his hair is now flat- yet still fluffy.

Magnus slowly makes his way under the silk sheets beside Alec.

“ _Mhm.._ come here.” Alec mumbles, absentmindedly reaching for Magnus who in return complies. He shifts closer until Alec’s head is tucked into his neck, as an arm goes around his waist pliantly. 

Magnus smiles at the gesture, at how soft and comfortable Alec is with him. It warms every inch of his body seeing how his tough willed and hard edged Shadowhunter can fall soft and true to himself under the right touch- _under his touch._

Magnus kisses Alec’s hair in return which prompts Alec to snuggle impossibly closer, tangling their legs as well.

“Alexander..” Magnus drawls out, his body goes numb at how sweet Alec is, unknowingly. The way his breath hits Magnus neck, sending a never ending trail of shivers down his spine, how their legs are tangled, as if made to fit one another.

“ _You’re warm_.” Alec murmurs, brushing his nose against Magnus’ neck. “This feels so good... just wanna stay here with you, _babe_.” He whispers lowly.

It sounds so genuine that Magnus can’t help but melt into Alec, turning towards him and holding him tightly- almost protectively. Alec’s voice is as soothing as it is honest and it fills Magnus to the brim of happiness.

A sweet silence passes before Magnus whispers, “We can do just that.” He tells him because truthfully there is no where he would rather be right now- _or_ _ever_.

Alec hums as Magnus shifts to hold him, “missed you, Mags..” Come the muffled words from Alec just before he falls back to sleep, this time with a smile on his face that Magnus can feel against his own neck.

Maybe it’s the fact that he’s been in his study for two hours past Alec saying he was headed to bed that makes him more aware of this attention, comfort. Or that being away from Alec for hours all the while he’s in the next room just makes him crave his affection more, makes him far more compliant to it. 

He breathes in the words, committing that voice to his memory as his own eyes fall shut. He basks in the moment, hoping to remember it for as long as he shall live.

_It is in moments like these, in absolute silence in which their love is the loudest._

**Author's Note:**

> comment and leave kudos!
> 
> love y’all!


End file.
